


月之花束

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: cp:埃斯蒂尼安x光之战士♀注意：商稿。双向暗恋前提，含有土味情话、翻车现场，R18情节大量





	月之花束

洁白和深灰是皇都伊修加德最常见的两种颜色。片片纯白的雪花从天而降缓缓飘落在灰色的尖塔屋檐，落在灰色石砖砌成的宽阔大道上，庄严而圣洁的伊修加德少有鲜艳的颜色，人们似乎习惯了如此井然有序以至于有些死板的生活。埃斯蒂尼安起初也是这样，他的生活无非是战斗和屠杀，并不在意色彩之类多余的东西，手中长枪尖端应该露出怎样的锋芒才是应该追求的目标。  
那是什么时候的事，埃斯蒂尼安已经记不清了。似乎是龙诗战争宣告结束后不久，他坐在桌前擦拭心爱的武器，光端来两杯杯暖和的热可可，挨着他坐下，并不打扰专心致志的埃斯蒂尼安，房间里只有橘色的火光在壁炉中不时劈啪作响。埃斯蒂尼安手中的穿心枪盖博尔格泛着幽蓝色光泽，灯光暖黄地披在两人身上，透过氤氲水汽看到的光却是捉摸不透的，她的龙角是柔软的黑色，被手掌轻轻抚摸龙角时脸颊不经意飘起两抹绯红，她湿润微热的嘴唇是热带水果的颜色，味道也那样甜美多汁，嫩粉的舌头藏在口中又被巧妙地拖出来，和埃斯蒂尼安的舌尖交缠。光微微闭上的眼眸里闪烁着水光，那之内反射的是淡淡白色——垂下来盖住她身体的埃斯蒂尼安长长的白色头发。  
埃斯蒂尼安并不知道为何要亲吻光，只是当她坐在伸手可及的身边时，他的身体已经自然而然这样行动了。他并不是个娴熟的接吻好手，甚至没有任何调动气氛的言语，嘴唇已经覆了上去。光先是被吓了一跳，身体不由自主朝后缩了缩，反应过来之后又默不作声地贴近了些，试探性地主动勾住埃斯蒂尼安的脖子。埃斯蒂尼安把她抱起来放在自己大腿上，仗着修长的手臂环住她的肩膀，舌头在光口腔中毫无章法乱窜，一旦尝到些许甜头立刻贪婪地重复动作，他的唇舌青涩却绵长，光的心几乎都要因此全部融化了。  
光的颜色是什么？埃斯蒂尼安的脑海中突然闯入这个问题，他亲吻她爱抚她，得到的颜色似乎都不是属于她的颜色，像艾默里克的固有印象始终是庄重的深蓝色那样，埃斯蒂尼安总以为光也会有什么特别的颜色。但他看不透，总是灰头土脸跟在自己身旁一齐面对生死，死亡鲜血没有赋予她强烈如自己的血红，光也没有美丽华贵的外表装饰，她只有和这伊修加德搭调的灰色、白色战斗服，不知为什么，想到作为年轻女孩的光总是在自己身边朴素的样子，埃斯蒂尼安竟然觉得有点愧疚。耿直的苍天之龙骑士向来想到什么说什么，于是他在亲吻结束松开光的身体时道：“抱歉。“  
上一秒还沉浸在小鹿乱撞中的光瞬间有点找不到北。她摸不清这个男人的脑回路，吻自己的深情和松开后冷冷一句道歉，难道说吻了才发现他们两不合适吗？高高升起的心脏腾地又降到冰点，光已经脑补了无数可能的缘由，甚至在考虑埃斯蒂尼安提出分手怎么办（尽管他们并没有在交往）。  
埃斯蒂尼安在想该怎么给光带来更多颜色，他想起了上次杀死尼德霍格后被鲜红龙血喷溅一身，光如此评价：“货真价实的龙骑士“，那副笑着的样子似乎不太喜欢这个颜色（只是不喜欢血污黏了一身还不洗的感觉），红色排除。深蓝色过于严肃，套在光身上的话……他脑海浮现出缩小版艾默里克的画面，顿感一个头两个大。埃斯蒂尼安熟悉的颜色都排除了，他看了眼目光震撼甚至有些失望的光，把开口问她“你喜欢什么颜色“这种逊毙的打算强按下去，吻了吻光的脸颊，尽可能软下来小声道：“我去找艾默里克商量一下，等我。“说完头也不回地出门去了，倒是没有忘记背上自己的宝贝长枪。  
商量什么？有什么值得跟人商量的？婚事吗？光连开口问一下的机会都没有，目送埃斯蒂尼安潇洒的背影消失在门外，她本想回味下刚才两人的初吻，想了想，还是算了，光深刻意识到两人脑回路不在一个频道，干脆抱着被子睡觉去了。  
埃斯蒂尼安脑筋转得飞快，行动也十分迅速，也不管深夜自己的挚友在做什么，远远看见艾默里克办公室的灯光亮着，一个后跳极其熟练地翻窗进门，稳稳落地。处理一天公务疲惫不堪的艾默里克难得有点闲暇时间，正靠在椅背上假寐，窗户猛地被撞开的声音吓得他从椅子上弹起来，回头，是满脸焦躁的埃斯蒂尼安。  
艾默里克还没来得及抱怨，“光喜欢什么颜色“这样突兀又不明所以的问题就抛了过来。  
“这你去问她本人啊……“艾默里克哭笑不得。  
勇往直前无所畏惧的龙骑士说起谎来也是勇往直前张口就来：“她不知道，所以你快告诉我。“  
不知道的是你本人吧，艾默里克内心转了一大圈的吐槽又忍回去，强忍笑意扶住额头，换了个话题：“你怎么关心起这个？“  
埃斯蒂尼安明显梗住了，艾默里克看得非常清楚，对方还要装作若无其事，振振有词地说：“那家伙啊，总是灰头土脸的，多少应该有点女孩子该有的颜色吧，真是看不下去……“说到后面已经完全在强辩了。艾默里克瞬间明白自己这个一根筋的朋友似乎有了什么恋情的苗头，没忍住噗嗤笑了一声，立刻被好友投过来的死亡视线盯住，连忙轻咳两声，一本正经开始胡说八道：“女孩子呢，咳咳，嗯，五颜六色的鲜花一般来说都是首选……当然了，普通鲜花肯定配不上光……“  
埃斯蒂尼安认真地点点头，盯着艾默里克示意他赶紧继续说。  
“据调查，龙堡高地那边有一种十分名贵稀有的花种，叫做月亮花，只有在明月高照的雨天才会生长。据说是种十分美丽多彩的花呢，送给心爱的人再合适不过了！“  
埃斯蒂尼安露出笑容，拍拍艾默里克的肩膀：“还是你靠得住啊！“说完准备翻窗原路返回。  
“喂，你不否认心爱之人是光了吗？“艾默里克冷不丁冒出一句。  
正在翻窗的埃斯蒂尼安脚下一滑，绊了个踉跄，扶住窗框跟没事人一样继续翻窗爬出去。站在后面的艾默里克真是咬紧了牙关，抓烂了桌角才没在埃斯蒂尼安背后笑出声音。  
可惜艾默里克还是高估了好友的作风。光第二天醒过来发现埃斯蒂尼安带着行李失踪了，连张字条也没留下，除了一头雾水还是一头雾水，就这么过了三天始终杳无音信，光都开始怀疑自己那天接吻时是不是做了什么奇怪的事情。最终打断胡思乱想，直接去找艾默里克询问缘由。听说事情起因后果的艾默里克露出了面如死灰的神情，扶住额头痛定思痛，把月亮花的事情告诉了光。  
“真的有那么神奇的花啊？“光一脸好奇地带偏了方向。  
艾默里克一时语塞，他寻思这情商低二人组真是绝配。“有是有……不过没法采摘……我以为他怎么也会带上你一起去……“  
轮到光语塞了。她一合掌，笑着给自己解围：“啊哈，原来是这样啊……哈哈哈……那我现在去追他也没关系的嘛。“光再次展示了尴尬的演技，哈哈笑着做出一些莫名其妙的动作从办公室里出去了。  
艾默里克表面上沉静如水目送光离开，内心已经爆笑得快要把茶杯捏爆了。  
月亮花生长于明月高升的雨夜确有其事，艾默里克没有说谎，但他出于戏弄好友的坏心眼，把后半句“没办法用手采摘“刻意隐瞒了下来，到时候让埃斯蒂尼安在光面前出糗然后顺理成章在附近住下欣赏花朵也未尝不可，但他小看了好友的决心，埃斯蒂尼安直接把带光一起去从选项中排除了，甚至不辞而别，就为了给光一个惊喜。某种意义上来说，确实也算惊喜，大概是情人之间躲猫猫的小惊喜吧。  
对于埃斯蒂尼安来说可谓是又惊又喜了。他一路询问才摸索到月亮花生长的森林，蹲在附近就那么守了一天，等到月亮高升时终于等到月亮花盛放的时候，一边喜悦于月亮花的美丽一边伸手去摘，还没来得及拿起来，那朵花的骨朵瞬间萎缩成黑色丑丑的一团，埃斯蒂尼安伸手又去摘另一朵，也是同样的结果。失神的时间月色已经没入云彩中，第一夜以失败告终。埃斯蒂尼安并不因此气馁，他有足够的耐心和体力等待，甚至还认真反思自己摘花的动作哪里不正确，蹲在原地继续等待下一个月色和雨水的夜晚。光好不容易找到他的时候，埃斯蒂尼安正靠在一棵树下，他抱紧双臂在冰凉的雨水里睡着了，眉头皱着似乎睡得并不安稳。气不打一处来的光连忙取下背着的大包小包，就地搭了个挡风遮雨的简易帐篷，懒得计较那么多把他身上湿透的衣服扒了个干净，红着脸念叨“非礼勿视非礼勿视“，把沉睡的埃斯蒂尼安拖进温暖柔软的毯子里，又生怕他着凉，环住埃斯蒂尼安冰凉的身体靠在自己怀中。猛然脱离寒冷交加环境的埃斯蒂尼安睁开迷蒙的眼睛，打量了一圈，在光怀里挣扎两下：“这里冷……你回去……“  
气得光锤了这个死脑筋一下。“睡你的觉。“  
靠在光怀里的埃斯蒂尼安睡得十分香甜，疲劳的神经总算放松下来，睡梦中似乎搂住了熟悉味道的身躯，他把脸埋进柔软的身体里深深嗅着安心的香味，舒心地缓缓睁开眼睛——他的脸正埋在某人柔软的胸膛上，而光似乎也刚醒，睁开睡意惺忪的眼睛和他对视了一眼，气氛瞬间失控。  
“你在干什么啊啊啊！！“光怪力附体一脚把埃斯蒂尼安从毯子里踢出去，两人的视线从胸部移到埃斯蒂尼安只穿着内裤的身体上，光尖叫一声突然想起始作俑者，语无伦次地喊道：“你你你你快点回来！“埃斯蒂尼安听话地又钻回毯子里，和光挤在一起。  
“那个……衣服湿了……“光不好意思地挪开目光。  
“嗯。“埃斯蒂尼安乖巧式点头。  
光指指外面晾着的衣物。“所以我……那个……帮你脱了……“  
“嗯。“埃斯蒂尼安点点头，突然反应过来，一脸不可思议地转头反问：“那你看遍了我的全身吗？“  
“喂……我说你……“光又羞又恼，脸红到了耳根，咬牙切齿地说。“不要因为自己说的话害羞啊……“埃斯蒂尼安才说完，脸色腾地就红了，偏偏还要若无其事地配上平时冷淡的表情，被光质疑了还要顶着红透的脸向她投去不明所以的表情，光直接动手把这张俊脸揉捏成各种奇怪的样子，埃斯蒂尼安也不反抗，等光玩够了抓过她的手直接放在自己裸露的胸膛上：“你的手好冷。“光的手收回来也不是放着也不是，紧绷的神经噼里啪啦全线崩断，她甚至自暴自弃地想，埃斯蒂尼安的胸肌还挺好摸的。两人相顾无言，保持这样怪异的姿势过了很久，等两人脸上的热度都消退了不少，光才主动挑起话题。  
“艾默里克说，月亮花是没有办法采摘的。“  
“嗯，难怪。“  
光有些嗔怪意味的说：“他以为你会带我一起来。“  
“啊，抱歉。“光感觉手掌下埃斯蒂尼安胸膛里的心跳开始加快，扑通扑通似乎在擂鼓，透过手掌清晰地传过来。“我没想过……带来你一起受罪。“现在连光的心跳也凶猛得好像在敲鼓了，她都分不清是自己的心跳快还是埃斯蒂尼安更快，手掌里有突突跳起的感觉，她有些紧张把手抽了回来，小声嘟囔：“我没觉得跟你一起是受罪……其实还……挺开心的……“  
埃斯蒂尼安张了张口想说什么，犹豫几次都没能说出来，光好奇地偏过头去看他，反倒让他更说不出话来了。“别看我……“他小声嘟囔，自己倒是不好意思地侧过头主动逃避，惹得光好一阵偷笑。  
外面开始淅淅沥沥飘起小雨了，雨夜的森林阴冷潮湿，不时有奇怪的风声从枝丫中穿过去，一条单薄的毯子显然不够完全遮盖两人的身体，光想了想，把毯子挪往埃斯蒂尼安方向，整个人也非常自觉地和毛毯一起蹭到他身边，这点不动声色的撒娇倒是令埃斯蒂尼安十分受用，他心情大好，主动揽过光的身体拥在怀里，把下巴抵在她瘦削的肩膀上，两人窝在毯子里，静静等待雨夜中或许会出现的绚丽花朵。  
“说起来，为什么突然要找月亮花？有什么特殊的功效吗？“光用手指把玩埃斯蒂尼安的发尾，一圈圈缠绕在手指上又松开，如此往复。  
埃斯蒂尼安很喜欢光对自己的小动作，莫名透露出温暖的感觉，他用力拥紧光的身体，不知怎么、自然而然地隔着衣服亲吻她的肩头，一路向上轻啃至颈窝。光被他弄得痒痒，笑着翻身轻捶他的胸口：“别闹，痒。“光侧身躺在埃斯蒂尼安身下，身侧是他垂下来的白色长发如瀑布般潺潺流动，将她笼罩其中，光的双手勾上埃斯蒂尼安的脖颈，而用手垫住她后脑的埃斯蒂尼安似乎正有此意，嘴唇交叠只是初始的试探，唇齿触碰之间舌头已经从牙齿间悄然溜进去，缓慢在口腔中转动一圈，压下光的舌头，又从舌底将她的小舌翻搅起来，在舌根处狠狠纠缠住，嘴唇的厮磨因此变得焦急火热，彼此尽情地从口腔中探寻渴求的甘甜，唾液从嘴角流出，又在唇间拉扯成粘稠银丝。深吻令光有些喘不过气，埃斯蒂尼安及时松开她，把光的舌头吮吸着拖到口腔之外继续缠绵，如此一吻才放缓下来，余下只是嘴唇之间流连忘返的啃咬。  
埃斯蒂尼安喘着粗气，把恼人的头发撩到一边，抱着光的身体似乎仍不满足，在她颈窝处亲昵地拱来拱去。光被他闹得咯咯发笑，推开埃斯蒂尼安的胸膛稍稍分开两人。“你还没有回答我的问题呢。“埃斯蒂尼安不满地抓起光的手指咬了一口，不情不愿地说道：“没什么，只是想让你更有颜色一些。“  
光哭笑不得。 “什么叫有颜色一些啊？“  
“你这家伙总是灰扑扑脏兮兮的，我想让你活的更丰富一些，就像……“埃斯蒂尼安沉思一会，笃定地说道。“就像你本来应该有的样子，做绚烂的英雄。“  
光隐约能够明白他的意思，心里多少有些触动，然而感动还没超过五秒就被一根筋的埃斯蒂尼安破坏了。“但是只能给我看。“他斩钉截铁地宣布。  
“你真是……“光再次被逗笑，双手攀上埃斯蒂尼安胸膛，猛然把他推到压在身下，趴在他胸口上，缓缓用龙角尖端磨蹭他的耳朵，红着脸道：“谢礼，这是我们表达亲昵的方式哦。“埃斯蒂尼安躺在地上似乎回味了方才的触感，不禁勾起嘴角笑了笑，一手拥住光的腰肢，低声道：“那么……这是我表达亲昵的……“  
后面的话语统统被嘴唇堵住，埃斯蒂尼安贯彻了他行动派的作风，干脆地继续探求光的舌头，光也不甘示弱主动还击，含住埃斯蒂尼安的舌尖吮吸挑逗，细细的龙尾在埃斯蒂尼安腿边兴奋地来回扫动。埃斯蒂尼安握住不安分的龙尾不轻不重捏了捏，伸出舌头舔着光湿润的下唇，用沙哑的嗓音低声说：“你在邀请我……”光笑而不语，搂紧埃斯蒂尼安的脖颈继续用龙角磨蹭他的脸颊耳朵，双唇在他的唇畔四下游离喷吐出诱人的热气，却始终不肯落在实处。埃斯蒂尼安握住她脆弱的后颈，主动捕获那双挑逗的嘴唇，舌尖激烈而火热地交缠在一起，像是两匹寻求猎物的狼在撕咬啃食彼此，以为要把对方吞吃入腹的时候又放慢进攻的速度，转而舔舐彼此摩擦殷红的嘴唇。埃斯蒂尼安的手从衣服下摆伸进去，直接把光的全部衣服撩到胸口，握住一只挺拔有型的乳房，以掌心的温度简单温暖光瑟缩的乳尖，手指轻捻乳尖搓动着让它逐渐凸起，唇舌自脖颈蜿蜒而下，在想要的地方留下属于自己的痕迹，光的身体被他宽大的手掌微微仰起，胸膛如一朵含苞待放的花，在埃斯蒂尼安的亲吻之中逐渐伸展开来。他的唇舌火热而湿润，衔住微凉的乳尖用力吮吸，像是在与乳尖进行深吻般不断以舌尖交缠挑逗，惹得光喘息连连，怀抱向下探索的脑袋，无力地把身体的重量交到他手中，埃斯蒂尼安把光的身体往上举高了些，舌尖舔弄着自胸口一路缓慢滑落，手指不知何时已经从后方的臀沟探入薄薄的内裤中，在一片稀疏草丛中摸索到有些湿润的花瓣，用食指拨弄着榨取更多汁液。  
“痛吗，光？”埃斯蒂尼安的手指缓慢地在花瓣上打圈转着，指尖偶尔会随湿润的花穴滑入其中，得到的只是光急促到带上轻微叫喊的喘息，他的手指已经没入两个指节了，光的内壁紧紧吸住他的食指，越是向深处挤进去，汁液被搅拌的水声越是刺激鼓膜。埃斯蒂尼安的手指缓缓抽动，带出一缕银丝，又稍微加快速度撞击。光的双腿发软，朝前扑在埃斯蒂尼安的肩头，脸色殷红微闭双眼，在逐渐加快的抽插动作中抓不住思绪，酥麻发痒的感觉从花穴深处一直传遍全身，埃斯蒂尼安手指的动作更用力了，中指不知不觉间也顺着湿得一塌糊涂的花穴口滑进去，与光的花穴撞击发出啪啪的声音。  
“够了……嗯……埃斯蒂尼安……”光的声音带上了娇媚和一丝哭腔，附在埃斯蒂尼安耳边哀求着：“进来吧……”，他刻意的压抑瞬间败下阵来。早已坚挺涨得紫红的性器从裤子中挣脱出来，在湿漉漉的花穴口摩擦着，埃斯蒂尼安扶住光的腰肢缓缓向下拉，分身前段挤开紧致的花穴口进入其中，骤然被撑大的花穴有些隐隐作痛，光瞬间就红了眼睛。埃斯蒂尼安见状想要退出来，光却强硬地坐下来，一气把半根分身吞没进去，喘着粗气委屈地说：“不许走……”  
埃斯蒂尼安的性器被紧致的内壁吸住，密集的快感令他倒吸冷气。“光……”他吻住光喘息的嘴唇，继续爱抚她的胸脯和花瓣，挺身完全进入光的花穴，缓慢地律动起来。光紧张的身体被揉搓开来，咿咿呀呀说着不成语句的哼声趴在埃斯蒂尼安肩头，花穴潺潺分泌出的汁液让性器更容易在体内抽插冲撞，埃斯蒂尼安逐渐掌握了令光舒服的方法，端起她的臀部不断向上顶撞冲刺，重重刺进花穴深处，粘稠的水声和激烈的碰撞声在狭小的帐篷内此起彼伏，而男人舒服的闷哼和女人不时的吟哦吟夹杂其中，香艳非常。埃斯蒂尼安把光的一条腿压在下方，抬高另一条腿不断挺腰把性器送进花穴深处，精干结实的腰肢卖力扭动着，把光的花穴插得湿热，一张一合主动吞吃更猛烈的撞击，抽插带出的透明汁液如晨露般挂在两人交合的稀疏草丛中。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……哈啊……”光的身体被撞得上下晃动着，双手抓住毯子语无伦次喊着恋人的名字。小穴的无数次酥麻感重叠在一起，刺激得令光绷直脚背，哑然失声抓紧毯子迎来高潮。  
埃斯蒂尼安还不想这么结束，他欺身压上瘫软的光，分开她的双腿再次狠狠刺进花穴，抱紧光的腰肢咬牙冲刺。光被突然顶进深处，吓得惊叫一声，然而埃斯蒂尼安并不打算给她多余的说话机会，唇舌紧随其后堵住光的口，要命的舌尖纠缠让光下身又湿润起来，被性器抽插着发出淫荡不堪的水声。埃斯蒂尼安的长发随剧烈的晃动散落下来，落在光的手边被她无意识地紧紧揪住，埃斯蒂尼安吃痛，张口惩罚地咬住光的颈窝，把她的双腿分得更开，令花穴颤抖地张开接受大操大合，光已经喊哑了嗓子，只能断断续续呻吟着抱紧埃斯蒂尼安的身体，在脑海一片空白中攀上顶峰。埃斯蒂尼安快速冲刺几下，闷哼一声，把忍耐许久的灼热精液悉数灌进花穴内，抱着光身体粗重喘息。  
激情过去的两人赤裸地互相拥抱彼此，躺在帐篷里温存着。过了好一会，光才晕乎乎地从一片空白中捡回神智，呆头呆脑地问了句：“额……花呢？”埃斯蒂尼安一愣，翻身出去，月亮早已不知跑到那个角落躲起来了，外面的泥土湿漉漉地散发出雨后独有的清香，看来不久前有过一场不小的雨，但沉浸在肉欲中的两人显然没有听到。埃斯蒂尼安在泥地里扒拉了几下，从狼藉之中找到一朵勉强还能看的花骨朵，不好意思地递给光：“花……就剩这个了……”  
光接过那朵沾满泥土的花，头一次发现埃斯蒂尼安耿直得过分可爱，把花骨朵凑到唇边吻了吻：“好看，我喜欢。”又拉过埃斯蒂尼安狠狠在他脸颊上亲了一口：“你也也好看，我很喜欢。”  
埃斯蒂尼安捂住脸颊，不争气地红透了脸，半晌没说出话来。许久，他轻咳两声，故作镇定搂过光，目光不好意思地看向帐篷外：“不够好看，过几天带你看最美的。”


End file.
